SCRIPT 1: TREY KIDNAPS LUX
by UnexpectedLifer
Summary: This script takes place just after the show ended, before two years later. Julia has her baby, Tasha is home, and Trey is on the loose. Read my story and please comment. I like feedback.


**Episode 1**

**[Cate wakes up to her alarm going off, she turns over to wake Ryan and remembers he doesn't live there anymore]**

**[Ryan pulls into the parking lot of the radio station and sees that Cate's car is there. He lets out a steading breath and gets out of the car]**

**[Cate is already stationed in her seat as Ryan comes in and sits down, she doesn't acknowledge him]**

RYAN: Hi

CATE: Hi

RYAN: Is this really how it is going to be every morning? We have a show to do and if you aren't going to talk to me then I don't see how this is going to work.

CATE: How did it go? Are you a daddy?

RYAN: Well, umm yes I am. He was born yesterday afternoon.

CATE: You didn't tell me. I mean Lux told me but I figured you would at least include me in the mass text you sent out to your friends.

RYAN: I didn't know if you would want to know, and there was no mass text.

CATE: Oh no? Then what is this? (Cate holds up her phone and reveals baby photo with the words welcome to the world little Zachary on it) I got this particular copy from Baze's phone. BAZE, RYAN.

RYAN: Ah… and what were you doing with Baze? Finally giving in to the inevitable are we?

CATE: No, actually we were out car shopping for Lux if you must no. We are going to split the cost … oh don't change the subject.

RYAN: I know I'm sorry. I didn't think you would want me to rub my new baby in your face what with all that's going on with us, and you can't have…

CATE: Oh so because I can't have a baby I shouldn't get to know about any other baby that is born in the world. If you recall correctly I didn't want a baby in the first place. What if we never got pregnant? I never would have lost it and I never would have been at the doctor that day to see Julia. Would you even know you were a father today?

RYAN: She said she was going to tell me after he was born, and I am sorry ok, I am telling you now. What do you want to know?

ALICE: Save it, you are on in ten…nine…

**[Lux wakes up at Baze's place. Gets dressed and jumps in the front of the blue truck and starts driving. She turns the radio up]**

CATE: Well if I didn't know any better I would say we were living in a soap opera.

RYAN: Oh come on Cate our lives aren't that bad really. Weird and complicated sure, I'll give you that, but we are no soap opera. One day we will look back on all this and laugh.

**[Lux smiles]**

**[Cut to Cate]**

CATE: Weird and complicated that's us.

RYAN: We do it best.

CATE: So Ryan why don't you tell me and our listeners the big news because I'm still waiting to hear.

RYAN: Oh come on Cate, I said I was sorry. Weird and complicated remember?

**[Baze wakes up to the sounds of morning madness]**

CATE: Oh right cause that makes it all better. When the father of my illegitimate love child finds out before I do that your illegitimate love child was born, we have a problem. Am I right listeners?

**[Baze smiles]**

**[Cut to Ryan]**

RYAN: Way to bury the lead on that one Cate, yes Julia delivered a beautiful baby boy yesterday at 11:40am. His name is Zachary and he is perfect. Cate don't worry I promise you can meet him before Baze.

CATE: I had better. Oh, and we have a caller…hello you are on morning madness.

LUX: Give the guy a break, I mean you know he probably just had baby brain. He must just not have been thinking clearly because if he had he would have known that you would be upset, and perhaps he would have listened to the advice of brilliant bystanders.

RYAN: Lux?

CATE: Lux?

LUX: You guys have been getting along so well lately, do you always have to find something new to fight about? You are both in my life so you are both in each other's lives. Deal with it.

ALICE: Not to mention you have to work together.

CATE: We have another caller… you are on morning madness.

BAZE: I'm with the kid; I mean no one is going anywhere so you had better just find a way to get along. It's for the good of your listeners and for the good of the aforementioned bystanders.

CATE: Baze?

RYAN: Baze?

LUX: Baze!

CATE: Alice really!

**[Alice gives thumbs up]**

**[Cut to Lux]**

LUX: Hey, this is cool. Good morning family.

**[Cut to Baze]**

BAZE: Be careful in my truck kid.

**[Cut to Lux]**

LUX: I am.

**[Cut to Cate]**

CATE: Are you driving right now?

**[Cut to Lux]**

LUX: No, of course not. I'm in the parking lot at the… I'm picking up Tash today remember? You said you would call the school.

**[Cut to Cate]**

CATE: Crap that's right, I did didn't I?

**[Cut to Baze]**

BAZE: Don't worry Cate, I'll take care of it.

CATE: Thanks.

BAZE: On one condition, tell everyone that my bar is reopening tonight. It's called Open Bar by Third and Clover.

**[Cate rolls her eyes]**

CATE: Good job, bye Baze

**[Cate pushes a button that disconnects him]**

RYAN: That was rude, that was good advice.

LUX: So when can I meet my little step brother?

RYAN: You can come over whenever you want Lux, but you have better bring the mother because she has demanded to meet him before your father. **[Cate sticks her tongue out at Ryan]**

**[Cut to Lux]**

LUX: Haha, sure no problem. Oh I see Tash I got to go. Congrats again Ryan and Julia.

RYAN: Thanks kiddo.

CATE: Drive careful please.

LUX: ugh… yes Mom.

**[Lux looks startled by what she has said and she hangs up the phone quickly]**

**[Baze stops in the middle of putting a sock on and stares at the radio on the bed side table]**

**[Cate looks up at Ryan in surprise. There is silence on the radio]**

RYAN: Well that's enough family time for one day, how about a song. **[Ryan cuts the feed and takes off his headphones. Cate takes hers off stunned]**

CATE: Did she?

RYAN: I heard it.

CATE: It was a slip. She was teasing me about the car comment, that's all. Right?

RYAN: Does it matter? Cate it's awesome.

CATE: She called me mom. **[She is smiling from ear to ear]**

**[Natasha walks out of the building with Fern says goodbye and starts running for the truck. She opens the door and gets in seeming a bit upset with the welcome]**

NATASHA: Umm excuse me? Best friend here. You don't see me for months I figured you would at least have offered to take my bags or something… jeez.

LUX: Sorry Tash I just… umm.

NATASHA: Just what? What could you have just done from the comfort of this terrible vehicle?

LUX: I called the radio show and… I called Cate Mom. It just kind of slipped out.

NATASHA: Whoa… I guess but so what, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Hello! Me! Remember?

LUX: What? Yeah you…hi! **[She leans over and gives her a big hug]**

NATASHA: I'm free!

LUX: You're free! What do you want to do first?

NATAHSA: What are my options?

LUX: Endless… well not endless but Baze gave me 50 bucks to go do whatever you want.

NATASHA: My place… shower.

LUX: Lame.

NATASHA: Hang on I wasn't done. Shower, then shop, and get food. Wait don't you have school?

LUX: Playing hooky today.

NATASHA: Nice. So why don't you start by telling me about this big Mr. Daniels blow up.

**[Cate and Ryan are walking out of the building together]**

CATE: I still can't believe that she said that.

RYAN: Maybe she did it on purpose; maybe she thought you could use a pick me up.

CATE: No, it seemed like an accident but I'll take it.

RYAN: Cate I'm sorry I didn't message you. I just figured it would upset you but if from now on you would like me to include you in stuff like that then I will.

CATE: Well good, yeah I think I would. I mean just because things between us didn't work out that doesn't mean that I don't still love you. You are still a big part of my family.

RYAN: Ok then.

CATE: And I would like to meet him, if you think that Julia wouldn't mind. I know that things between all of us are a bit messy but I think it is about time that I meet the girl that took you away from me.

RYAN: Cate.

**[Cate laughs]**

CATE: It's ok Ryan; it wasn't really working with us anyway was it? You wanted a kid and I couldn't have one… I'm glad that you got your opportunity to be a father. I know you're going to be great.

RYAN: You think?

CATE: I mean you have always been great with Lux and she is 16 that's the hard part. When they are little they are moldable. You can tell them what to do and they don't talk back.

RYAN: Thanks Cate, that means a lot coming from you.

CATE: See you tomorrow?

RYAN: Yeah, drive safe.

CATE: Yes Dad. **[They both smiles and get into their cars]**

**[Baze is in the bar unwrapping some new barstools and setting them up. The bar looks back to normal. Jamie walks through the door carting a keg on a dolly]**

JAMIE: We going to be ready to open tonight?

BAZE: Oh yeah, just a few more finishing touches and we should be right back to our former glory.

JAMIE: You hire a new bartender yet?

BAZE: No I haven't found anyone as good as Paige. She keeps calling and asking for her job back but I don't know if that is a good idea.

JAMIE: Why do you say that? It's not like she burned down the bar and almost cooked us while we were sleeping. Why wouldn't she be a good pick?

BAZE: At this point she pretty much our only option.

JAMIE: Keep looking, please keep looking. I value my life.

**[Cate knocks on the door and walks in]**

CATE: Wow this place looks great. Ready for the big reopen tonight?

BAZE: Even more ready now that I got some publicity.

JAMIE: How did you swing that?

CATE: He blurted it out this morning on my radio show.

JAMIE: Nice.

CATE: No not nice, I could get fired for something like that.

BAZE: Oh come on they can't fire you for something I said.

CATE: No but they can fire me for not controlling my crazy family.

BAZE: Well I am sorry, but look on the bright side, if they fire you then you could always work here as a bartender.

**[Jamie and Baze look at each other and burst out laughing. Jamie takes a pile of garbage from the stools and takes it outside]**

CATE: Funny, and no Lux can't be either.

BAZE: Yeah yeah hey speaking of Lux, that was unexpected this morning huh?

CATE: Tell me about it. I just kind of figured that we would be Cate and Baze forever; but there it was. It sounded like a slip of the tongue but we will see if it continues.

BAZE: I bet it felt good just the same.

CATE: Yeah, it kind of did. I thought she would call you Dad first because you guys are so close but…

BAZE: She still sees me as a friend. Crazy Baze eating corn dogs and letting her drive without a license.

CATE: I don't know why but I figured as soon as we had our parental rights reinstated that she would just start then but she didn't.

BAZE: To be fair we messed that up too. The wedding was just so soon and that whole thing with you and me. We let that hearing just pass by without really celebrating it.

CATE: We will get better at this. Wont we?

BAZE: I hope so; I mean I feel better at it than I did when she first showed up here. That's at least something right?

CATE: Yeah, I am definitely more of a Mom now than I was when we adopted her. That whole Mr. Daniels thing really gave me a strict mom voice.

BAZE: and Trey, he gave me a serious overprotective Dad thing that I can't quite shake.

CATE: I heard he is missing. He didn't show up for his court date; the police are trying to find him but Fern thinks that he must have skipped town somehow.

BAZE: That's not something I want to hear; that man should be put to death for what he did to Lux, not breathing free air.

CATE: Well he is not really free. They will catch him sooner or later and evading the police will only make his sentence longer.

BAZE: Does Lux know? He wouldn't go after her would he?

CATE: Fern called her, I guess he was sighted a few states over so they are not worried about him being in Portland.

**[Natasha has her hair up in a towel while Lux pays for Pizza at the door]**

NATASHA: Oh man do you know how long it has been since I have had good pizza?

LUX: About two months.

NATASHA: Yeah smart ass, about that long.

**[They both take a slice and start eating]**

LUX: So where do you want to go shopping?

NATASHA: The grocery store, I see there is no food left anywhere here. I could have sworn I left a huge unopened bag of goldfish here in this cupboard.

LUX: What? I got hungry. Okay so I came here a few time to get away, do you blame me? Cate has been all mopey since Ryan and Baze just makes me work whenever I am at the bar.

NATASHA: I don't care that you came here, but you could have at least cleaned up after yourself. This is nasty, how old is this?

**[She holds up a plate with a big blob of ketchup on it]**

LUX: Sorry, they cut off the water while you were gone. Just soak it, I'll wash it later when it decides to let go of the plate.

NATASHA: Word.

LUX: Hurry up I want to get out of here.

NATASHA: Whoa there, I haven't been here in months I kind of just want to stay here and relax you know? Maybe you could go out with that snazzy truck and 50 bucks and replace all the stuff you stole.

LUX: Really, you don't want to come with me?

NATASHA: Really, I just want to lounge on the couch. I also wouldn't mind being alone with my closet for a little while, I missed it so much.

**[She hugs the door of her closet]**

LUX: Okay, that's a little weird. I'll be back soon then.

NATASHA: Get me the good peanut butter.

LUX: Will do.

**[Lux comes out of the apartment and gets into the truck. She is being watched by someone in a car across the street. It follows her as she pulls away]**

**[Lux has a cart full of snacks and just as she is about to get in line realizes she forgot the peanut butter so she turns the cart around and grabs it]**

**[Lux opens the back of the truck and starts loading the bags inside. Trey comes up behind her and chloroforms her until she passes out. He picks her up and puts her in the back of the truck. He grabs the keys from her hand and closes the door looking around that no one saw]**

**[Lux wakes up in the trunk of a car with both her hands and feet bound together. There is duct tape over her mouth. She tries to scream and free herself]**

**[Natasha is visibly starting to get nervous. She calls Lux's phone]**

NATASHA: Hey Lux, it's me again. Best friend remember? You left hours ago, where are you? Call me!

**[She hangs up and dials again]**

NATASHA: Cate hi, umm is Lux with you?

CATE: No, she is supposed to be with you.

NATASHA: Well she was, she went out to grab some groceries almost two hours ago and she isn't returning my calls.

CATE: I'm going to call Baze. Keep me posted if you see her.

**[They both hang up and Cate dials]**

BAZE: Cate whatever it is it's going to have to wait. We are having trouble with the beer tap and the lights are giving me grief and Math is already drunk so I will call you back.

**[He hangs up]**

**[Cate dials again]**

BAZE: What!

CATE: Is Lux with you?

BAZE: What? No, she is with Tasha.

CATE: She just called and said she hasn't seen her for two hours, and she isn't answering her phone.

BAZE: Okay calm down, there has to be a perfectly good explanation for this. Where did she go? Maybe she got lost, or caught up talking to someone, or her phone died and the truck died and she's umm...

CATE: Her phone rings, I am calling it on the house phone. It wouldn't ring if it was dead, it would just go straight to voicemail. LUX ITS MOM, CALL ME BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS MESSAGE! RIGHT AWAY LUX!

BAZE: Cate calm down, if you are that worried about her then use the locator app on her phone.

CATE: Oh, yeah. **[Cate disconnects the phone call]**

**[Cate dials Baze on the home phone]**

BAZE: Well?

CATE: I'm looking. Okay it says that she is at the grocery store over by Natasha's. Why isn't she answering? I'll call Natasha and get her to walk over and check.

BAZE: Okay, please call me back when you find her.

**[They hang up and Cate calls Natasha]**

**[Natasha walks around the grocery store twice calling for Lux. She tries calling her cell phone again but it just rings. She calls Cate]**

NATASHA: She isn't in the store.

CATE: Did you see the truck outside? The app says she is there somewhere.

NATASHA: I didn't see it; I will check again and call back.

**[Natasha walks outside and looks around the parking lot. She calls Lux's phone again and hears it ringing. She walks toward the sound and finds it in the garbage can]**

**[The police, Cate, and Natasha are all outside of the store by the garbage]**

CATE: I don't understand; why would her phone be in the garbage?

OFFICER: Miss, do you have any indication that your daughter might have just run away?

CATE: No, no way, she spent her whole life trying to find us. There is no way she would run away.

NASTASHA: She told me that she was just going to get a few groceries and then come right back. She wouldn't lie to me.

OFFICER: Sometimes people tell us what we want to hear in order to.

CATE: She didn't run away!

**[A taxi pulls up and Baze gets out]**

BAZE: Any news?

CATE: No, they think she just ran away.

OFFICER: Now that's not what I am saying happened, but a girl this age with access to a vehicle, well maybe she just went somewhere. Is there any place that she would go or anyone that she would want to go see that perhaps you told her she couldn't?

BAZE: No not our Lux.

NATASHA: Mr. Daniels?

CATE: She doesn't know where he is.

BAZE: Maybe he called her?

CATE: We told him not to. She wouldn't … she couldn't…

BAZE: I hope she did, it is way better than any other scenario I can think of right now.

OFFICER: Can you get in touch with this person to find out?

**[Baze takes out his phone to call Math]**

BAZE: Maybe

**[Baze walks away and a very drunk Math answers the phone]**

MATH: Hey, where are you. The bar is packed! I don't feel so good.

BAZE: Math! I need you to focus. Was there a phone number that Mr. Daniels left for you to get a hold of him after he left town?

MATH: No, he didn't say anything to me before he left; he just left. Why?

BAZE: We are thinking that maybe Lux went to go meet up with him. I need to get a hold of him now.

MATH: Okay, but do you really think Lux would do that though? I mean you told her…I will try and find him for you but I make no promises. I will try, right after I throw up. Excuse me.

**[Math hangs up and heads for the washroom]**

**[Baze walks back and joins the group]**

BAZE: Math is going to try and get a hold of Mr. Daniels for us.

OFFICER: We are just examining the security camera footage; you guys head home and we will call you if we find anything.

CATE: No, I'm staying here.

OFFICER: No offense miss but we are doing the best we can; you will only be in the way if you stay here and slow us down with questions. We have your number and we will call you as soon as we know anything.

CATE: But…

BAZE: Cate, come on. There is no use arguing with him, I am sure that she is just fine.

CATE: Her phone was in the garbage can Baze. Why would it be there if she is just fine? She is not fine and I know it… I can feel it.

BAZE: I know I feel it too.

**[Baze takes Cate into a hug]**

NATASHA: Come on, let's go back to my place and wait.

**[It is now dark out and Lux is still in the trunk of the car. Trey is driving the car with the music up loud because Lux is screaming. He pulls off onto a side street into a dark corner and gets out of the car. He has a gun in his hand; he opens the trunk and points it at Lux]**

TREY: Shut up! You hear me? Another peep out of you and I swear I'll fire this right in your head. Got it?

**[Lux finally sees who has taken her captive. She looks terrified with tears running down her face. She nods her head to acknowledge that she will be quiet]**

**[Trey slams the trunk shut and starts driving again]**

**[Natasha and Baze are eating a slice of pizza on the couch while Cate looks out the window. Cate looks over at Baze as though she has remembered something and pulls out her phone to dial]**

CATE: Trey Gilbert! You need to look into a man named Trey Gilbert. Lux testified against him a few months ago and he didn't show up for his court date. He has her! I know it!

**[Baze and Natasha both look at Cate disturbed by this thought]**

**[Lux seems to have calmed in the trunk to try and find a way out. She is looking around the trunk trying to find something to untie her hands with. She manages to rub her face on the carpet of the trunk and free the tape from her mouth]**

**[Trey come to a stop out front of an old building at the end of a deserted street and turns the car off. He gets out and walks to the front door, takes out a key and opens the door. He walks in and opens the garage door then pulls the car inside]**

**[Cate, Baze, and Natasha are now in the police station seating area]**

OFFICER: So we reviewed the security tapes and it turns out that your daughter was in the store for 25 minutes and that she left at approximately 3:15pm. Now unfortunately there are no cameras outside of the store but we did note seeing Mr. Gilbert driving away in Mr. Basil's truck at 3:17 on a camera from a store down the street.

**[They are all physically struck by this new information]**

BAZE: So he has my kid and my truck. I'll kill him!

**[Baze throws his phone onto the couch in the seating area]**

OFFICER: Now calm down Mr. Basil, I will have none of that from you. We were able to locate your truck a few blocks away, we are having it towed here so we can examine anything Mr. Gilbert might have left behind to indicate where he was taking your daughter.

**[Audio of conversation plays over scene. Trey opens the trunk and Lux begins screaming for help. They are in an auto repair shop. He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder; he walks her out of the room, through the front room and into a storage room with no windows. She is flailing in his arms; he grabs a chair with his free hand and moves it to the center of the room under the hanging light. She yells for him to please let her go. He hits her across the head with his fist hard and she passes out. He picks up a bandana from the desk and puts a knot in the middle; he then puts in into her mouth and ties it behind her head]**

CATE: Taking her? Why would he need to take her anywhere? What does he want with her?

OFFICER: At this point it is unclear.

NATASHA: So they switched cars? Do you know what car they are in now?

OFFICER: We have people trying to figure that out right now. We assume he is in a stolen car which should make it easy to find.

CATE: What about his wife? Valerie, maybe she knows where he would take her.

OFFICER: We will place a call to her and get her down here straight away. Just hang tight here and I will keep you posted.

**[The officer walks away. Baze sits down stunned and Cate continue to pace]**

CATE: I feel so damn useless standing here. We should be out there looking for Lux.

BAZE: There is nothing that the three of us could do that the police are not already doing. I think you should call Ryan and tell him.

CATE: Shit! Ryan!

**[Valerie is folding laundry with the television on in the background. Her phone rings]**

LUX: Valerie help!

VALERIE: Lux? Is that you?

**[Lux is crying while Trey holds the phone and a gun to her head]**

TREY: You really screwed things up for me. Val, you and this little slut both really screwed me over.

LUX: Please!

VALERIE: Trey? Trey! What have you done?

TREY: Nothing… yet.

**[Trey pushes the gun hard into her temple]**

LUX: Oww!

VALERIE: I'm calling the cops.

**[Trey puts the gun down and put the gag back in her mouth; she muffles the word no as he does this. He holds the phone with his shoulder while he tied the knot behind her head. He picks the gun up and holds it to Lux's head and she muffles a scream]**

TREY: You really think that Lux would survive that?

VALERIE: Let her go! Why are you doing this?

TREY: You know why!

VALERIE: Please let her go.

TREY: I can't, unfortunately I'm in a little too deep now I think.

VALERIE: No, I won't tell anyone and I'm sure Lux won't either.

**[Valerie turns around to look at the television which is plastered with Lux's and Trey's faces]**

TREY: We are way past that now. I need you to get in your car and drive straight here, come alone. If you call the police or bring anyone with you, I swear to you I will kill her.

VALERIE: What? Where are you?

**[There is a beep on the line]**

TREY: Who is that?

**[She looks at the caller id and sees that it is the police]**

VALERIE: What? It's… I … it's my friend… Jackie.

TREY: Bullshit! Don't answer it; just get in your car and drive to the shop. Now Val!

**[He hangs up the phone and she quickly answers it]**

**[The officer returns to Cate and Baze]**

OFFICER: I called Valerie Gilbert and she says that she has not spoken to her husband in months; also she is refusing to come down to talk to us here.

CATE: What? Did you explain the situation; she would do this for Lux.

OFFICER: She said she was watching the news and couldn't believe it but she has nothing to say. Sorry folks.

**[He walks away and Ryan walks in]**

CATE: Ryan!

**[Cate hugs him]**

RYAN: What the heck is going on?

BAZE: He has her! That monster has our kid.

RYAN: Who? Trey? Are you sure?

BAZE: Yea, they found video footage of him driving my truck not far from when Lux was last seen. Tash found her phone in a garbage can.

NATASHA: I should have gone with her to the store. I just got home and I didn't want to go out again. Cate I should have gone with her, I'm sorry.

CATE: Tash no.

**[Baze crouches down in front of where she is sitting]**

BAZE: There was no way of knowing this was going to happen. If you were there with her he might have taken you too.

NATASHA: I don't care! Then at least she wouldn't be alone.

**[Baze sits next to her and side hugs her]**

CATE: I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that he is hurting her again! You told me to relax Ryan, that he wouldn't hurt her.

BAZE: Cate it isn't Ryan's fault; it's been months since the trial. He was sighted a few states over, you said it yourself.

RYAN: We are going to get her back Cate.

CATE: How do you know? How can you say that for sure?

RYAN: I just know it.

BAZE: He is right. We have to believe that she will come home safe.

CATE: I am finding that a bit hard to do right now Baze.

RYAN: I guess we should have looked into that whole butt low jack thing she mentioned huh?

CATE: That is not funny, Ryan. You know I can't believe that Valerie isn't coming down here. I mean she would do anything for Lux; she even put her husband in jail for Lux. She would want to make sure that he didn't hurt her anymore right? I'm calling her myself.

**[Cate takes out her phone and Ryan sits down next to Baze]**

**[Valerie looks down at her phone to see that C. Cassidy is calling her. She doesn't answer, the phone rings again and she doesn't answer. She slides down the wall of her front hallway and sits on the floor in tears]**

CATE: Screw this, I'm going over there.

BAZE: I'm coming with you.

CATE: Ryan can you stay with Tasha? Call us if they have any news.

RYAN: Yeah sure.

**[Cate and Baze drive over to Valerie's house; just as they pull up they see her get into her car and drive off]**

BAZE: Isn't that her?

CATE: Yeah, that's her. Should I stop her?

BAZE: I say follow her. What if she is going to him?

CATE: What if she is going to the drug store?

BAZE: Then we stop her at the drug store.

**[They follow her, being careful that they don't get too close. Valerie speeds though a yellow light and they are forced to stop and wait]**

BAZE: Damn it!

CATE: She is turning. She is turning.

**[Valerie has no idea she is being followed. She drives down the side-street and pulls up to a building and turns off the car. Trey opens the garage door and motions her to drive in. She starts the car and drives in and he closes the door behind them]**

BAZE: Go Cate! No one is coming!

**[Cate speeds off through the red light and turns onto the street Valerie turned on. They continue down the long street until it comes to an end]**

CATE: I don't see her car.

BAZE: It didn't just vanish into thin air.

CATE: Maybe she knew we were onto her and she doubled back on the side street to the main road. She could be anywhere.

BAZE: I don't know. It's so dark; the car could be hidden behind on of these buildings.

CATE: What do we do?

BAZE: I'll get out and start checking in windows, you drive around and see if you can find that damn car.

**[Baze get out of the car and Cate takes off. Baze runs up to the first building and looks through the front window]**

**[Trey opens the door for Valerie to get out of the car. He grabs her arm and holds the gun to her back. He turns out the light on his way into the back room where Lux is sitting in the chair. Her hair is full of blood where Trey hit her]**

VALERIE: Oh my god, Lux! Why are you doing this?

LUX: Valerie!

**[Lux tries to speak through her gag]**

TREY: I guess because I've got nothing else to lose.

VALERIE: Just let Lux go and we can settle this.

**[Trey leaves Valerie's side and walks over to Lux. He aims the gun at her. Lux erupts in muffled tears and shakes her head]**

LUX: Please no!

TREY: We can't settle anything Valerie. You chose this skank over me, I am your husband and you… you chose her.

VALERIE: I'm sorry.

**[Valerie is speaking through sobs]**

TREY: Well you sure are sorry now, but you weren't then. You wouldn't bail me out of jail, you wouldn't see me… you wouldn't even take my calls. Well you see me now don't you?

VALERIE: Yes, I see you. I see you trying to hurt an innocent little girl.

TREY: Innocent? She wasn't innocent. Did you see the ways she dressed or the way that she would look at me? She wanted it bad.

VALERIE: You are sick Trey. I knew it then and I was too afraid to say anything. You ruined my chance with her; you knew that the one thing that I wanted was to be a mom. I could have been hers if you didn't have to go and… She was thirteen years old Trey, and I don't care what you say she was doing, she was way too young and you are old enough to know better.

TREY: So you would have chosen her again? Chose to be a mom over being my wife?

VALERIE: Why couldn't I have both?

TREY: I was never good enough for you was I?

VALERIE: Trey I …

TREY: Just after we got married I could tell you were sick of me already. You wanted a baby so bad; when we found out we couldn't have one you were so upset. That why you wanted to start fostering, so you could spend less time with me. Isn't it?

**[Trey took the gun away from Lux and fires a shot into the ceiling]**

TREY: Isn't it!

[**Valerie and Lux both jump and Lux starts screaming for help. Trey holds the gun back to Lux's head]**

**[Baze's head turns towards the building in the direction he heard the shot come from. He darts off in that direction]**

TREY: You shut up!

VALERIE: Stop Trey, your right! I was sick of you; I didn't want to be married to you after I found out that we couldn't have kids. That's on me, not Lux. If there is anyone you should be shooting it is me.

TREY: Perhaps you are right.

VALERIE: What?

TREY: I already know that you would choose her over me but would you choose her life over your own?

VALERIE: Trey, please don't.

TREY: You or her? You choose?

**[Lux looks surprised and scared; she shakes her head and tries to move her body. She is physically unable to move and her breathing speeds up, finally she closes her eyes tight]**

**[Baze looks in the front window of the building and sees Valerie's car. He goes around to the side of the building and looks in the window but sees nothing. He continues around the building trying windows and doors for a way in. When he gets to the front of the building he tries to open the garage door and it lifts a little. He rolls under it and takes out his phone. He turns the brightness down and the ringer off. He walks toward the light and the voices and grabs a tire iron off the work bench]**

VALERIE: How do I know that if I pick for you to kill her that you won't just shoot me for the fun of it?

TREY: You don't

**[Baze rounds the corner toward the room where the voices are coming from. It is dark enough that he is able to cross past the front of the door to the other side undetected. He can see Lux. He crouches down on the floor and gets his phone out. He texts Cate]**

****Come to the end of the first street and lay on your horn THEN GET DOWN … NOW!****

**[Cate gets the message and starts honking the horn right away while she drives]**

VALERIE: Please Trey you don't have to do this.

TREY: Don't worry Val, whoever you choose… I promise I will shoot myself right after so they can go free.

**[Trey hears the horn and it makes him jump. He runs across the room to grab Valerie. He takes her arm and puts the gun to her back; he walks them out of the room to check the window. As they pass through the doorway Baze emerges from the shadows and hits Trey over the back of the head with the tire iron. Trey falls to the ground and the gun goes flying. Trey gets up and he and Baze start fighting. They both get in a few punches until Trey gets on top of Baze and starts choking him]**

LUX: No!

**[Just as Baze is about to lose consciousness a shot goes off and Trey falls to the side. Valerie has the gun in her hand she backs up to the wall of the doorway and slides to the ground; shocked. She keeps the gun trained on Trey]**

**[Cate hears the shot and ducks farther under her dash]**

**[Lux is crying and screaming through her gag in the other room] **

LUX: No! DADDY! No!

**[She tries to get up to get to Baze but falls on the floor. Baze turns his head coughing and looks over at Lux.] **

BAZE: Lux. It's okay.

**[Baze gets up slowly and unsteadily and crawls over to her. He leans down to kiss her head while also removing the bandana from her mouth down to her neck; he positions himself so he can weakly lift her onto his lap. He winces from the pain]**

LUX: Are you alright?

BAZE: I am fine, come here.

**[He pulls her in tight and she sobs into his neck until he frees her hands and she is able to hug him back. She cries hard into his shoulder]**

LUX: I thought he was going to kill you.

BAZE: It's okay sweetheart. I'm fine. Shh… Shh… we're safe now.

**[Cate gets out of her car and walks up to the building. She looks in the front window and sees Trey lying face first on the ground in the light of the storage room. She breaks the front window with a rock and opens the door. She walks in and sees Valerie sitting on the floor with the gun in her hand]**

CATE: LUX!

BAZE: HERE CATE! She is alright.

**[Cate looks in the other room and sees a hurt Baze and partially bound Lux sitting together on the floor. She kneels down and puts her fingers to Trey's neck to make sure he is dead; then she hurries over and takes the gun from Valerie's hand and replaces it with a phone. She puts the gun on the front desk]**

CATE: 911 Now!

**[Cate then runs over and takes Lux in her arms. Lux turns and hugs her and cries with her. Baze doesn't let go, he unties the knots on her feet with his free hand]**

LUX: Mom, I wanna go home. I wanna go home.

CATE: I know hunny, we are going to take you home. Don't worry, were here now.

**[Cate takes a deep steadying breath and closes her eyes. She looks up at Baze and sees his newly blackening eye and bloody nose and lip. She reaches for his face to assess it and he flinches away in pain]**

LUX: I was so scared.

CATE: It's okay, it's all going to be alright now.

LUX: Is he? Is he dead?

**[Lux releases from the hug and wipes her eyes; she looks over at the body lying on the ground]**

BAZE: I… don't know. I hope so.

CATE: Yes Lux, he is dead.

LUX: Good.

**[Baze examines the cut on the side of her head]**

BAZE: Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere else, did he touch you?

LUX: No! He didn't touch me. He didn't touch me. I'm okay, I'm not hurt. I'm okay.

**[They are start tearing up again and hug each other close]**

**[They start to see blue and red lights coming in the window in the next room. Police begin to enter the building and assess the situation]**

BAZE: We are all alright in here.

CATE: These two need to go to the hospital.

BAZE: Cate, I'm fine.

CATE: Baze, please!

BAZE: Ugh fine.

LUX: No, I just want to go home.

CATE: I know Lux, but I would really like a doctor to look at you first okay? Soon I promise.

OFFICER: We are going to need a statement from her as well, from all of you actually.

**[Lux looks up at Cate with a longing look to go home. Cate takes Lux's face in her hands and wipes away more tears with her thumbs then kisses her forehead. Cate looks at Baze and Baze starts getting them up. They all stand and start for the door but Lux unsteadily staggers and almost falls; Baze scoops her up in his arms and carries her outside]**

**[Outside an officer is questioning Valerie. She sees Baze walking out with Lux safely in his arms]**

VALERIE: I would have chosen you Lux. I chose you.

LUX: I know.

**[Lux puts her head back down on Baze's shoulder]**

**[A police officer holds the door open for the three of them to get into the car while reporters snap pictures and news feeds of the happy ending]**

**[The three of them huddle together in the back of the car]**

**[In the hospital emergency room Baze and Lux both sit on the edge of a bed; both having been cleaned up and Lux downing a big glass of water. Cate stands close by with her phone in her hand]**

CATE: Ryan and Tash are on their way over.

LUX: I really don't want to see them tonight. Would it be okay if it's just the three of us?

CATE: You don't want to see Tash?

LUX: Not today, I just want to get this done and go home. Please can you just tell them to come by tomorrow? Please?

CATE: Umm sure yeah. If that's what you want.

**[Lux looks down at her feet and seems ashamed about her decision]**

BAZE: It's alright kiddo; you don't want visitors right now. I'm sure they will understand. Just us.

**[Lux nods her head]**

LUX: Just us.

**[An officer walks through the doors and over to them]**

OFFICER: Would it be possible for me to have quick statement from Miss Cassidy?

BAZE: Does it have to be now? We just want to take our daughter home. She has been through a lot today.

OFFICER: I understand but this won't take long; I just need a few quick statements while it's fresh in her brain. We can set up an appointment to get full statements from the three of you sometime next week. Five minutes, I promise.

LUX: It's okay Dad

**[Baze's head snaps in Lux's direction; she gives him a reassuring smile and he smiles back and nods. Cate returns]**

CATE: Okay so Ryan is taking Tash home. They both said to tell you that they love you and that they will see you tomorrow.

LUX: Thanks.

BAZE: Come on Cate; let's go make sure that they will discharge her. The officer NEEDS a statement.

CATE: You okay?

LUX: Hurry back.

**[Cate and Baze get the okay to take her home from the doctor and stand waiting for the officer to be done with the statement]**

CATE: What happened? Why didn't you call me when you found her, or the police for that matter?

BAZE: There really wasn't time.

CATE: So, how did you get hurt?

BAZE: Trey, he got in a few good punches.

CATE: You fought him?

BAZE: I hit him a few times but he winded me and I fell. I kept trying to get air but he got on top of me and got his hands around my neck. Valerie shot him; she saved my life.

CATE: She saved you both.

BAZE: She couldn't have done it without you. You're horn distracted him; he let his guard down long enough for me to get the gun out of his hand.

CATE: That was your idea. You did so good Baze.

BAZE: I'm just glad he didn't hurt her more. It could have been so much worse.

CATE: I wasn't sure we were going to get her back this time.

**[Cate starts crying into her hands; Baze grabs her and hugs her to his chest]**

BAZE: Shh… she's here, she's safe.

CATE: Thank you.

**[The officer and Lux walk over to them]**

OFFICER: I'm finished; you three need a ride home?

BAZE: Yeah, actually we do thanks.

**[Lux walks over to them and joins the middle of the hug]**

LUX: Can we go now?

BAZE: Yeah Lux, let's get you home.

**[The family walks in the front door of Cates house. Lux stops and takes a deep breath]**

CATE: Are you hungry or thirsty? I could make you something.

BAZE: Let's not give the girl food poisoning now.

**[Baze laughs and Cate throws a towel at him. Lux doesn't laugh she just looks like she is going to cry]**

BAZE: Sorry, I guess it is too soon for jokes.

LUX: No it's fine. I'm not hungry; I think I just want to go to bed.

CATE: Oh okay, well then I guess umm… do you want me to come up and…

BAZE: Listen Lux, I'm going to stay on the couch here if you need anything.

CATE: Yeah, I don't think that I will be sleeping tonight so you can... call for me and I'll be there.

LUX: I… I don't want to be alone. Is that okay?

**[Baze and Cate both move toward her and hug her. She begins crying again]**

CATE: Oh Lux, of course that's okay. You will sleep in my bed with me tonight. Baze and I will stay with you until you fall asleep.

BAZE: And get used to it because I don't think that either of us is going to let you out of our sights for a while.

CATE: No way.

**[Lux breaks the hug and wipes her tears, she smiles and lets out a small laugh]**

LUX: Thank you.

**[Baze's phone rings]**

BAZE: It's Jamie, probably calling about the bar.

CATE: We are going to get our pajamas on; you get that and then come cuddle.

LUX: Hurry please.

**[Baze kisses the top of Lux's head and answers the phone]**

**[Lux comes out of the washroom in her pajamas and crawls into the middle of Cate's bed]**

**[Cate is already in her pajamas and is turning out all the lights. She locks the front door. Baze hangs up the phone and Cate hands him a pair of men's track pants and a t-shirt]**

BAZE: Thanks.

CATE: How did things go at the bar?

BAZE: Really well actually. There were a few minor things that went wrong, Math being one of them, but Jamie handled it.

CATE: Good.

**[They both walk over together to Cate's room]**

BAZE: Are you sure it's okay that I stay here tonight?

CATE: Are you kidding. I need you here just as much as she does. We have been through hell and back today; we should spend this time recovering as a family.

BAZE: Oh believe me I agree; I was prepared to fight you if you said no.

LUX: She could take you.

CATE: She's right, the job is already half done; it would be easy.

BAZE: Hey, what gives? It's too soon for jokes, remember?

LUX: Are you hurt badly?

BAZE: No Lux, the doctor said that I will be perfectly fine.

**[Cate gets under the covers and puts her arms around Lux]**

CATE: We all will.

**[Baze goes into the bathroom to change]**

LUX: I thought Trey was going to kill him. If Valerie hadn't …a few more seconds and he…

CATE: Shh… he didn't…and she did.

LUX: I know but, I couldn't help him. I couldn't move or yell for help; I couldn't get to him. All I could do was watch helplessly while that idiot tried to take one of you from me.

CATE: Lux, look at me! That's not going to happen again okay? No one is going to take anyone from you. Your dad and I are not going to leave you, okay not ever. Do you hear me?

LUX: I don't know what I would have done if he killed him.

BAZE: Whoa, what? No! Hey, come here.

**[Baze gets in under the covers on the other side of the bed and hugs Lux]**

BAZE: That is not something that you ever have to worry about okay?

LUX: But it is! You keep getting hurt because of me. You keep doing stupid things without thinking them through first. You can't do that anymore okay?

BAZE: What do you mean?

LUX: You ran back into the bar for me, you hit Trey in front of a judge, you didn't think maybe it was a good idea to let to police handle Trey after you found us?

CATE: Parents do stupid things to protect their kids from danger.

BAZE: There wasn't time tonight Lux, if I called the cops and he saw them coming there is no telling what he would have done. He wanted to die, we both heard him; do you think cared how many people he had to take with him?

LUX: I was so scared.

BAZE: Me too, when I saw you tonight. I have never been more scared in my entire life. I told you, I can handle losing anyone in my life, except you.

CATE: We love you so much.

BAZE: Too much.

**[Lux wipes her tears again. Baze smiles at her and kisses her head]**

LUX: Thank you, for saving my life.

**[Baze tucks Lux under his arm and they lay back on the pillows, Cate fixes the blankets and tucks in next to Lux. Lux puts her hand in Cate's and they lay silently until they fall asleep]**


End file.
